Tuk'ata
Las bestias guardián llamadas tuk´ata ' hacen guardia junto a las tumbas y las protegen de la profanación. Hace mucho que son los reales compañeros de los reyes Sith. Poseen gran inteligencia táctica y pueden vivir siglos sin probar bocado. Sorzus Syn habría muerto en la Tumba de Din Grrut de no haber alimentado al Tuk´ata con un esclavo Sith. Biología y apariencia Estos perros Sith eran bestias de gran tamaño que fueron criadas para ser valientes y despiadadas para encargarse de custodiar las tumbas Sith en Korriban. Sus características distintivas incluyen afilados cuernos, garras largas y dientes feroces. Los Tuk'ata eran inusualmente inteligentes y eran incluso capaces de comunicarse entre sí a través de medios desconocidos. Se alegó que la especie originalmente eran no-violentas antes de ser corrompidos por los experimentos de alquimia Sith que despertaron las partes latentes de su cerebro, y los transformaron en abominaciones antinaturales. En ocasiones, las mutaciones aleatorias producen que a algunos tuk'ata sean capaces de vivir durante siglos y crecer hasta alcanzar proporciones gigantescas. Subespecies Durante la Guerra Fría, los tuk'ata poblaron las tierras baldías de Korriban, durante ese período se desarrollaron las criaturas más feroces. Había muchas subespecies: *'Tuk'ata: Ellos eran los más comunes en Korriban y sólo eran peligrosos si atacaban en grupo. *'Spitting Tuk'ata': Eran probablemente uno de los grupos más débiles, pero no son muy fáciles de ver. *'Raging Tuk'ata': Eran fuertes y peligrosos e incluso llegaban a luchar y ganar con un Sith completamente desarrollado. Se distinguían por sus grandes dientes. *'Vicious Hounds Tuk'ata': Fueron extremadamente agresivos como su nombre indica (en inglés "Tuk'ata perverso"), pero a menos que estuvieran en grupo, eran fácilmente superados por simples acólitos Sith. *'Mutante Tuk'ata': Eran un Tuk'atas mutados por el poder de la alquimia Sith que lo hacía más grande y más fuerte que un tuk'ata habitual. Él fue una vez parte de un experimento del Lord Renning, pero se escapó de alguna manera, aunque más tarde fue perseguido por un acólito Sith en la asignación Renning, para luego extraerle el cerebro para futuras investigaciones. *'Tuk'ata Nobilis': Fueron un par Tuk'atas domesticados por los Jedi tres siglos antes del surgimiento del Imperio Galáctico y dados al Templo Jedi de Vaklin, se distinguen del Tuk'ata original por sus ojos azules en comparación con los ojos rojos de un Tuk'ata normal. Los dos únicos ejemplares murieron a manos de Darth Vader en el 19 ABY. Historia Teniendo en cuenta que muchos fueron sellados en el interior de las propias tumbas, algunos creen que eran inmortales, lo que probablemente así fuera. También es posible que sobrevivan alimentándose de gusanos pequeños o otras criaturas que infestaban las tumbas. Eran valientes guardianes y matarían a todo el que entrara en las tumbas. Algunos encuentros con Tuk'atas están puestos aquí: *En Korriban, Exar Kun se vio obligado a luchar contra varios perros de caza como una prueba. *Lo mismo le pasó a Revan quien logró matar a uno y coger un Holocrón Sith que estaba en su vientre. *En la época de la Guerra Fría, Darth Bane tuvo que lidiar con ellos en el Valle de los Señores Oscuros en Korriban. *Alrededor de mil años más tarde, un equipo de ataque Jedi compuesto por Obi-Wan Kenobi, Siri Tachi, Soara Antana, Ry-Gaul y sus respectivos aprendices estuvieron luchando con una manada de Tuk'ata al entrar en una tumba. *Tol Skorr, el siervo del Conde Dooku, se lesionó luchando con un Tuk'atal que había crecido a un tamaño monstruoso, y, años más tarde, lo enfrentaron cuando él y Quinlan Vos intentaban asaltar una tumba Sith. *Otro gran Tuk'ata fue visto en Yavin 4 protegiendo una cueva, cuando se enfrentó a los niños Solo; Jacen Solo, Jaina Solo y Anakin Solo, junto con Bajocca y Finn Galfridian. Al principio fue muy peligroso, pero se retiró de nuevo a su cueva después de que Jacen Solo le ayudara a curar su herida. *Cuando Luke Skywalker, Ben Skywalker, Jaina Solo y Vestara Khai volvieran a Korriban para buscar la Tribu Perdida de los Sith fueron atacados por un grupo numeroso de Tuk'ata, pero antes de que pudieran atacar Vestara comunicó con ellos a través del lenguaje Sith y les dijo que no les atacaran. *En el 138 DBY Darth Nihilus usó la Fuerza para hacer "rebotar" un ataque Tuk'ata, sin embargo, fue asesinado poco después por Darth Talon. Apariencias *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 3: Descent to the Dark Side (Primera apariencia)'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''The Old Republic'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception (Solo mencionado)'' *''Star Wars: Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili(Solo mencionado)'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 2: Refugees, Part 2 Ascension'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Broken (Solo mencionado)'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 48: Extremes, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 49: Extremes, Part 2'' Fuentes *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File 133'' (KOR1-2, Korriban) *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' *''El Libro de los Sith: Secretos del Lado Oscuro'' Categoría:Criaturas depredadoras Categoría:Especies semiinteligentes Categoría:Especies de Korriban Categoría:Criaturas de Yavin 4 Categoría:Engendros Sith